Bubbly G.
Bubbly G. is one of Mr. Yokai's characters. Appearance She mainly wears a hoodie with sleeves, with some sleek sneakers. She also some... braided hair? Well, the hair is unnatural, as it's actually bubblegum. She has light skin, but she can change it to bubblegum skin. Which comes in later. Personality Guma's maximum pink. At first, she'll look normal and not really strong. However, she's actually pretty strong (at least, when using her bubblegum capabilities). Sometimes, with her capabilities, she likes to showoff, but has a sense of equality; meanwhile, she doesn't like having enemies. She either tries to befriend them or purely just try and beat them up if they can't be befriended. Though, she tries to do the former when she can. She likes any "hyper" song but she especially likes... Bubblegum Girl by Nick Bean. Though, she feels it's kind of inappropriate. Hopes it isn't. Powers & Abilities Something to know is that Guma can actually turn her skin into bubblegum (she can choose specific body parts), having some gooey abilities (because it's not natural). Additionally, she can manipulate her bubblegum hair for attacks, and in addition, saving people (seen in Random Adventures, used to save Duhstort before Queen Chrysalis can steal Duhstort's identity). She can also "flavor" herself by collecting some special berry, granting her new powers. There are so berries that it might take a while to even get past it. Additionally, you can't turn her into candy or foodstuff. List of "Flavors" *Spyz - As Spyz Guma, Guma can shoot out "streams of fire" (actually just burning bubblegum) from her hair. She also leaves pools of hot bubblegum whenever she lands for a few seconds. She's also heat-resistant. *Props - As Props Guma, her hands are replaced with "wings" (bubblegum morphed into wings) and she can use her bubblegum hair to propel herself for a short time. She can also do a triple jump if that wasn't enough! *Osh'n - As Osh'n Guma, she has improved underwater capabilities by morphing her legs into a bubblegum tail. She can corkscrew into enemies and shoot out bubblegum bubbles to trap enemies in. *Frad - As Frad Guma, Guma can throw razor-sharp "leaves" (actually just gum) which boomerang back to her. Not just that, she can also grow berries from there and use them as bombs! *Eyz - As Eyz Guma, she is able to move without actually moving her feet (sliding, faster btw) and create snowflakes from her hands and throws them to freeze enemies. Can store frozen enemies in her "hat". *Cirkit - As Cirkit Guma, she can create electrified bubblegum balls from her feet (like Marx's Jester Ball) to ride on and kick towards enemies. She can also splat them for electrical explosions. *Murta - As Murta Guma, Guma is ghost-like. She doesn't have all ghost-like properties, but she's immue to certain hazards. Also she can slightly hover and shoot out phantom bubblegum projectiles. *Omra - As Omra Guma, her hands and feet are basically black bubblegum. She can utilize them like shadows, and hide in shadows speaking of. Also she has large attacks. Gallery File:Bubbly.png|Bubbly Guma. File:Bubbly_Hand.png|Bubbly Guma with a "gum hair hand". File:Bubbly_Googoo.png|Demonstration of transforming her skin into bubblegum. File:Bubbly_Gum.png|Bubbly Guma, 100% bubblegum skin. Spyz G Pose.PNG|Guma's Spyz flavor (pose) Props G Pose.PNG|Guma's Props flavor (pose) Oshn G Pose.PNG|Guma's Osh'n flavor (pose) Quotes *"Happiness comes in bubble gum!" *"Great, a new rival? I'll help you!" *"Bring it!" *"Remember... happiness comes in bubble gum!" "No, happiness comes in hope." "Can you just leave me be and let me have my own sayings?!" - Bubbly G., Nagito Komeada, Bubbly G. Trivia *She was created when Mr. Yokai thought of candy Unten and Cardinal, in other words, "Mind Candy Crusher". **Also, it's kind of based off of Joyce from Fortdee.